The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a wainscot wall panel system.
Prior art wainscot wall panel system utilize adhesive to mount a plurality of panels to the wall. In particular, a plurality of panels may be adhered to the wall. Unfortunately, utilizing adhesive to mount the panels to the wall prohibits or reduces the amount of air that can flow behind the panels. Moisture may be trapped behind the panels which may cause mold to grow behind the panels and also warp the panels due to the uneven humidity between the front and back sides of the panels. The mold problem is particularly important to resolve in buildings where people will reside for long periods of time such as hospitals and schools.
Prior art wainscot wall panel systems have attempted to mount panels to the wall without adhesive. However, the prior art has utilized excessively thick panels of about ½″ or more. This has a detrimental visual effect on the wainscot.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved wainscot wall panel system.